


Vacío, oscuridad y silencio

by Kyrieleiison



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrieleiison/pseuds/Kyrieleiison
Summary: Kirei Kotomine ha tenido un sueño.
Kudos: 4





	Vacío, oscuridad y silencio

_**Vacío, oscuridad y silencio...** _

...tres cosas con las cuales podrías volverte loco. Izquierda, derecha, arriba o abajo, no sabes en qué dirección estás y sólo la sensación de caída acompaña a tu cuerpo; no te queda más remedio que esperar hasta que algo ocurra, aunque no sabes si lograrás salir vivo de esto.

Repentinamente la oscuridad es reemplazada por un intenso color rojo, es tan fuerte que sientes como tus ojos arden y por más que lo intentas no puedes cerrarlos. No, porque si lo haces "eso" se molestará, porque si pestañeas no podrás apreciar su nacimiento; pero claro, tú tampoco quieres perderte detalle, porque si lo haces, las respuestas que tanto anhelas nunca llegarán a tus oídos, prefieres arriesgarte a quedar ciego en vez de esperar a otra oportunidad.

Con asombro abres los ojos sorprendido de ver siluetas que se entremezclan con el intenso rojo de fondo; no sabes quienes son, su existencia nunca fue de importancia para ti, pero aún así sabes que los conoces, lo hiciste, y por eso estrechas la mirada para enfocarte en una de ellas.

_"Ella ha jurado pelear junto a su espada sagrada"._

Esa frase invade tu mente y te obliga a retroceder, cosa que no puedes hacer, tu cuerpo no te responde y un escalofrío recorre tu espalda. Poco a poco ella se acerca y la silueta cambia a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, la espada brilla y estira la punta hacia ti, con su filo dorado cegándote nuevamente. Y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar ella agita el arma y te corta en un tajo que va desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el centro del estómago. Y sorprendentemente no hay sangre, pero sí dolor. Este es tan fuerte que te obliga a despertar del sueño que presenciabas.

—¿Qué fue... eso? —se preguntó el sacerdote mientras llevaba una mano hasta su pecho, en el sitio donde estaría su corazón. Una punzada de dolor le incomodaba tanto que no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y soltar un quejido entre dientes. Sabe que algo no está bien, pero está lejos de conocer la respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente en mayo del 2015, aunque ahora le hice unos minúsculos cambios.  
> Lo subí acá para poder conocer la plataforma y todo eso.


End file.
